Shinku
by ShiroBara
Summary: A young girl dies and gets sent to the world of Hunter x Hunter! What happens, will she find love? Will secrets about her real past unfold, will she find a hidden power within herself! READ TO FIND OUT! First fanfic don't judge or flame!


This is Shiro Bara! This is my first this is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy!

Death is weird...

you wake up after death, that's new. I thought it was just nothingness a dark void...

the question on everyone's mind is...drum roll please... how did a 12 year old girl die well... really all the me's from all the different worlds died at the same time causing a black hole, making us combined into one being and snapped into one world, the hunter x hunter world!

you probably couldn't tell what was my hair and what was my blood famous last thought by... nobody what was my name again did I ever really have one... I wonder.

A bright light suddenly flashed into my eyes. I blinked my eyes open it was painfully white room, I couldn't move. I couldn't scream .

A person with walk though the wall, wait... THE WALL! then walk over to me with a composed stance. It was a girl, she had a mop of knee length auburn hair.

"hello as you as are probably aware you... are dead, and you need a trial to get into heaven which means ten years of living in anther world you have one choice... hunter x hunter." her voice as bland and lifeless.

I thought for a moment, then thought some more...I was dead, I was dead, I was dead, no more family no more friends, not like I had any. The strange thing was that was my favourite anime. Hunter x hunter was the best! I had watch it about 15 times, I knew it word by word. Strangest thing was that was the only thing I could remember from my old life.

"your mission is to survive, that's all you will be telaported to character design lab."

and then I blacked out.

I woke in a strange place with a computer screen in front of me. I was once again in a pure white room.

The computer sprung to life.

a sprite jump around the screen it was just like chibi gon!

"welcome! Customize your anime self! First option hair length. Short, long and medium and extra long!"

I pointed at extra long. Wait I can move now!

" the hair and eyes will stay default colours." so my hair would stay crimson, the sprite suddenly seemed more robotic and less energetic must be running out of power... It asked the normal Questions like eye shape, height, skin colour [I choose extra pale]. Then finally clothing I choose a floor length dark red cape with a matching dark red Victorian dress, with black and white striped sleeves with those shiny black school shoes.

"now you will enter the world. Please choose your weapon and your nen." I choose a body length scythe with a red rim. I always wanted to sing... to kill people and cause insanity. Ok, ok I watched way to much anime... but still I love singing it's so much fun!

"ok you will enter the world one month before the hunter exam, go stalk killua or something." how did it know I'm the biggest killua fan ever!

blackness, nothingness, a void washed over me, well that what I thought death was like. Until anther bright light flashed into my eyes. I blinked my eyes open to see a hooded man.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" I screamed at the man I could barly see his face but I could tell because had a very defend jaw line.

"calm down little miss. I just saved your life."

"WHAT THE HELL," then I put on my more lady like voice, I always say should a lady should compose herself, "I'm sorry but how did you save my life."

"well you were unconscious in the woods, oh my name is Aki what's yours little miss."

"..." I stared at him blankly, I couldn't think of a name while in all this craziness.

" can you remember anything, sweety?"

"..." I stared blankly at him and Aki sweat dropped, sooo cool anime effects!

"what happened to to shoutin' fit I heard early! well anyway lets call you shinku it means crimson, just like your hair!" he smiled assuringly.

"Mhn..." I was contemplating the name and I just realized a stranger just named me!

Suddenly I realised were I was, it seemed to be a one room cottage with just one window. every wall was covered with wooden book shelves filled to the brim with dusty old books. I was lying in a straw bed coved with a white sheet.

"how long have...been out?"

" not long...3 or so days, oh are you looking for this." he held up a folded up cape with a huge scythe on top. It was just like the one I customized.

"Mhn..."

"ok, here you go shinku," he handed me the objects. " why does a little girl like you have that dangerous weapon."

"... hunter...exam..." Aki looked at me as if I was crazy well, I probably I'm insane after all this.

"that isn't the type of thing little misses should be doing."

I shouted in rage again " I know how to use nen and everything!" I pouted. I think I'm bipolar now... "you are too cute I always wanted a little sister!" he jumped on me and pinched my cheeks.

"hymstopmmmmthaym" [hay stop that!]

"sorry..." he kept bowing over and over.* sweat drop.*

"Its ok, really."

"YAY, your starting to warm up to me!"

sigh. His phone went off.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HERE, your holiday finished two days ago!"I could hear the women's whinny voice from across the room! It sounded like killua's mother, then I was on kukroo monition just after killua ran away!

"I found a young miss in the forest she's around master killua's age and she knows nen!" oh he must be one of the butlers strange I didn't see him in the anime...

" then bring her here!"

"ok misses." he snapped the phone shut then picked me up and he almost glided to the other side of the MT I didn't fuss I new exactly were I was going.

Illumu inspected me first...sigh... by throwing multiple needles at me, I defected all of them with my scythe.

" very good I will show you to father." his voice as blank and lifeless as his eyes. He pushed me into a office room with a massive mahogany

desk in the middle. The room was filled with strange artefacts on every shelf.

"hello welcome we would be glad if you'd join the family." killua's father had glimmer of trickery in his eyes. "my wife has always wanted a daughter, specially one that's very strong, my is guess that you could easily beat my own sons."

"I-I wish to partake in the hunter exam before I join the f-family... then it be a rightful t-test of my skills..." I put on a fake sweet smile however I can't hide the stammering in my voice, his aura was massive! He let out a hearty laugh.

"I see we will get along quite well, I'll have a bedroom prepared for you please wait in the living room!"

"Ok I see we you and I will be close!" Illume lead me to the living room.

"a stranger as never been adopted on the spot."

"well I'm going to the hunter exam with you and killua first!" he raised an eyebrow at that but he didn't queston. Wait did I just blurt that out and crap how will I explain this to killua he'll be at the hunter exam too!

"your room is done!"a bouncy maid came over to me " follow me I have already packed your stuff for the hunter exam, I look forward to serving you from now on!"

"Ok, I'm coming!" I followed her though the house there were so many passage ways!

"this is your room!" she swung the door open reviling a dark red room with a flower pattern. The whole had a Victorian cyberpunk feel, there were blood red rose bobbing in patterned glass vases filled with a red liquid probably blood.

"your suitcase is on your bed." she bowed and left.

I grabbed the suit case and left in suit. I burst though the testing gate and five of the gates open! I'm so cool in this world!

I board I private plane which sent me to the exam site, zaban city. I walk passed all the shady stands till I found a ordinary if only run down restaurant.

"is the back open?"

"that depends on what your having."

"The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light." I remembered it perfectly, it was the only thing I could remember this world, not my life but a stupid anime! Well I guess it's useful now... but that isn't the point!

"go on then."

I walked though the back door in to an elevator it had 3 chairs around a small wooden table in the middle of the room, the room was slowly moving down . As soon as I stepped into the dingy underground room someone in a bell boy uniform handed me a badge saying 100. one after killua. Tompa came over, stupid rookie crusher. Everyone was silently judging me.

"hey your a rookie right? want some juice!"

"No I don't like orange juice especially ones that have been tampered with !" I put on my most innocent smile then walked away I could feel him shivering. I walked towards a dark corner while all the men stared at me. Soon enough killua came over to me holding about ten cans of tompas juice.

To be continued..!


End file.
